Promises
by Sera.Malfoy
Summary: Er hatte den Krieg überlebt und sogar dessen Folgen akzeptiert. Nur einmal im Jahr kehrt die Erinnerung zurück


* * *

Titel: Promises  
Autor: Serena Malfoy  
Teil: 1/1  
Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Wie üblich, alle Personen, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen gehören niemandem geringeren als J.K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen und sollte mich vielleicht schon im Vorwege entschuldigen, dass ich einige ihrer Kreationen so fürchterlich verbiege. Aber mir war gerade danach.  
Summary: Er hatte den Krieg überlebt und sogar dessen Folgen akzeptiert. Nur einmal im Jahr kehrt die Erinnerung zurück  
Kommentar: Eine kleine Geschichte, geschrieben für einen Adventskalender.

* * *

**Promises**

by Serena Malfoy

Harry stand inmitten vieler Grabsteine auf dem Platz an dem einmal vor vielen Jahren Leben geherrscht hatte. Schüler hatten hier gelebt, gelernt und gestritten. Nur noch vereinzelt waren Ruinen zu sehen wo einst ein Schloss gestanden hatte. Es hatte über 1000 Jahre dort gestanden, bis zu jenem 24. Dezember 1997.

Voldemort, der Harry seine Eltern genommen hatte, noch bevor Harry gelernt hatte zu sprechen, Voldemort, der vom ersten Tag an Harrys Leben bestimmt hatte, dieser Voldemort hatte an Heiligabend in Harrys letztem Schuljahr mit seinen Todessern die Schule überfallen und zerstört. Voldemort hatte Harry am Ende sein Zuhause genommen.

Heute, viele Jahre später, zeugten Grabsteine von den vielen Opfern die dieser letzte Kampf gekostet hatte. Es waren Voldemorts letzte Opfer gewesen, denn auch er hatte an diesem kalten 24. Dezember sein Ende gefunden. Er war mit Hogwarts untergegangen.

Langsam schritt Harry die Grabsteine entlang, strich mit den Fingern über die Namen, befreite die Grabsteine seiner Freunde von dem Schnee, der letzte Nacht gefallen war, legte Blumen auf die Gräber.

Jedes Jahr kam er her. An jedem 24. Dezember. Aus dem Jungen-der-Lebt war längst ein Mann geworden. Er war seinen Weg gegangen, er hatte gelernt mit dem Verlust zu leben. Aber ein Tag im Jahr gehörte ihnen, den Freunden und auch den Feinden die viel zu früh gestorben waren.

Wieder blieb er vor einem Grab stehen. Ein Grab von dem viele meinten, es gehöre nicht hier her. Das große geschwungene 'M' das den Grabstein dominierte zeigte erste Spuren der Zeit, Moos hatte sich darauf festgesetzt.

Harry setzte sich auf den Boden vor das Grab. Der Schnee störte ihn nicht, er bemerkte ihn nicht einmal.

„Du siehst", sprach Harry leise zu dem Grabstein, „ich habe mein Versprechen gehalten." Er legte Blumen auf das Grab und wischte den Schnee von dem Grabstein. Wie jedes Jahr dachte Harry auch dieses Jahr an die letzten Momente im Leben des Blonden der hier beerdigt worden war. Der Blonde war es gewesen, der Voldemort besiegt hatte und nicht Harry, auch wenn das bis heute niemand hatte glauben wollen. Harry wusste es, er hatte gesehen wie der Blonde mit seiner letzten Kraft den Zauberstab auf Lord Voldemort gerichtet hatte. Harry war dort gewesen als Voldemort zu Boden gegangen war. Harry hatte nichts mehr für den Blonden tun können.

Den Kopf in Harrys Schoss hatte der Blonde seine letzten Minuten verbracht, seine blauen Augen auf Harry gerichtet hatte der Todesser ihm erklärt warum er es getan hatte und Harry hatte es verstanden. Er hatte dem Sterbenden ein Versprechen gegeben und er hatte es gehalten.

Der Blonde hatte seinen letzten Atemzug in den Armen seines Feindes getan und Harry hatte ein letztes Mal in die kalten, blauen Augen geschaut, bevor er sie für immer geschlossen hatte.

Harry stand auf. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf das Grab, murmelte leise Worte die für einen Toten bestimmt waren bevor er den Friedhof verließ.

Es wurde Zeit, in die Gegenwart zurückzukehren. Zurück zu einer Weihnachtsfeier mit Freunden die ihm geblieben waren.

Mit einem leisen Plopp war der schwarzhaarige Magier verschwunden um kurz darauf im Garten eines großen, weißen Hauses mit eben demselben Plopp zu erscheinen. Das Haus war hell erleuchtet und lautes Gelächter schallte aus der offenen Terrassentür in den Garten hinaus.

Harry ging auf die angelehnte Terrassentür zu und beobachtete das bunte Treiben in dem weihnachtlich geschmückten Salon. Er sah Hermione mit ihrem Mann George und ihrer kleinen Tochter Josy, beobachtete wie Fred und Lavenders Sohn sich an den Geschenken unter dem Weihnachtsbaum zu schaffen machte und Ginny, die neben Blaise Zabini vor dem Kamin saß.

Sie waren erwachsen geworden. Harry hatte manchmal das Gefühl als sei es erst gestern gewesen, dass sie gemeinsam durch die Hallen Hogwarts gelaufen waren und doch waren über 10 Jahre vergangen. Jahre in denen er gelernt hatte, den Tod von Ron, Seamus, Padma und noch so vielen anderen zu akzeptieren.

Harry wandte sich ab und ging um das Haus herum. Er war noch nicht bereit für die Feier, er brauchte noch eine Weile für sich alleine.

Die Gedanken immer noch bei dem Friedhofhof betrat er das große Haus durch die Eingangstür. Der Lärm aus dem Salon war bis hier in die Eingangshalle zu hören. Langsam ging er durch die Eingangshalle, sein Blick blieb an einem Bild hängen. Es zeigte den blonden Mann dessen Grab er gerade besucht hatte.

„Du wirst mir nie erzählen, was damals wirklich passiert ist, oder?", fragte eine leise Stimme. Harry drehte sich um.

„Ich habe es euch doch schon erzählt, ihr wollt es nur nicht glauben", erwiderte Harry und schlang seinen Arm um die Taille des anderen Mannes, der seinen Arm um Harrys Schulter gelegt hatte.

„Harry, willst Du immer noch behaupten dass Voldemort von einem seiner treuesten Anhänger umgebracht worden ist?", fragte der andere Mann fast schon ein wenig vorwurfsvoll.

Harry schaute ihn an. Er wusste, dass es ihm keiner glaubte und wäre er nicht dabei gewesen, er hätte es vermutlich selber nicht geglaubt. „Das gerade Du es nicht glauben willst werde ich wohl nie verstehen", sagte Harry und legte auch den zweiten Arm um die Taille des Mannes, der ihn um einen Kopf überragte.

„Harry, weißt Du was er getan hätte, wenn er je von uns erfahren hätte?", der Mann zog Harry an sich und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen während seine Hand mal wieder versuchte Ordnung in das zerzauste schwarze Haar von Harry zu bringen.

„Er hat es gewusst und darum hat er es getan. Es gab nur einen Menschen, der ihm immer wichtiger war als Voldemort. Und das warst Du." Harry sah seinem Freund in die Augen, es waren die gleichen blauen Augen in die er damals geschaut hatte. Sogar das Gesicht war fast das gleiche.

„Du meinst...", der Mann konnte nicht in Worte fassen, was er gerade dachte. Er blickte in die grünen, ernsten Augen seines Freundes.

„Ich meine, dass dein Vater sehr wohl von uns gewusst hat. Er hat Voldemort getötet, weil Voldemort sonst mich getötet hätte. Ich hatte meinen Zauberstab verloren und hätte keine Chance mehr gehabt. Dein Vater hat es nicht für mich getan, er hat es für dich getan. Ich musste ihm versprechen am Leben zu bleiben. Für Dich. Und vor allem musste ich ihm versprechen, es dir nie zu erzählen." Harry atmete tief durch, er schloss seine Augen. All die Jahre hatte er es für sich behalten. Lucius Malfoy hatte ihn darum gebeten und er hatte sich daran gehalten. Bis heute.

„Und warum hast Du es mir doch erzählt?", fragte Draco leise. Seine Lippen berührten zärtlich die Stirn seines Freundes.

„Vielleicht weil ich möchte, dass Du ihn endlich als das siehst was er wirklich war. Draco, er war dein Vater und er hat dich geliebt, auch wenn er es nie gezeigt hat. Und möchtest Du wissen, warum noch?" Harry wartete nicht auf Dracos Antwort sondern löste sich aus seiner Umarmung, griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn die Treppen hoch, den Flur entlang bis sie vor einer Tür standen die Harry vorsichtig öffnete.

Leise ging er durch das Zimmer bis er vor dem kleinen Bett stehen blieb. Er zeigte auf den kleinen schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der dort seelenruhig schlief. „Ich möchte nicht, dass er nur den Todesser in seinem Großvater sieht."

Für Harry war der kleine Cedric immer noch ein Wunder. Sicher, es war nicht ihr eigenes Kind. Sie hatten ihn adoptiert, aber Harry wusste, dass er auch ein eigenes Kind nicht mehr lieben könnte als den Jungen der dort in seinem Bettchen schlief. Cedric hatte seine kleine Familie perfekt gemacht und als er Dracos Augen sah, wusste er, dass der Blonde genauso dachte.

Harry griff nach Dracos Hand und zog den Blonden zu sich. Mit der anderen Hand strich er ein paar blonde Strähnen aus dem Gesicht seines Freundes. Ihre Lippen berührten sich sanft und zärtlich. Das Baby neben ihnen bewegte sich im Schlaf.

Nächstes Jahr an Weihnachten würde Harry wieder auf dem Friedhof sein. Seine Gedanken würden wieder in die Vergangenheit reisen. Und nur an Weihnachten erlaubte er den Geistern seiner Vergangenheit ihn heimzusuchen.

Aber den Rest des Jahres war er hier. Hier wo seine Vergangenheit, seine Gegenwart und seine Zukunft so dicht beieinander lagen.

Auf einem Friedhof, den Menschen zwischen Ruinen angelegt hatte bedeckte der Schnee langsam die Inschrift auf dem Grabstein.

_Lucius Malfoy  
26.01.1954 – 24.12.1997  
Das Leben machte uns zu Feinden,  
der Tod machte uns zu Verbündeten_

Das Photo von dem blonden und dem schwarzhaarigen Mann mit dem Baby hatte der Wind längst fortgeweht


End file.
